


Softly

by 7billionothersandme



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7billionothersandme/pseuds/7billionothersandme
Summary: In a world where Dean doesn't fucking ruin everything.





	Softly

He’s not quite sure how it happens. One minute he’s tussling with Mitch, the way that any adolescent boy would, and the next he’s being pushed down onto his bed. Wrists pressed into the mattress by those big, rough hands, legs pinned by the weight of Mitch’s body. And it’s like a flip switches. His breath catches and his eyes widen and he can feel his entire body heating up in a way that is all too familiar.

He can see Mitch’s eyes widen too, the grin falling from his face as a blush spreads across his cheeks. It could almost be comical, seeing that expression on his face, if it weren’t for the fact that it only made Jonas feel warmer. And Mitch is coming in closer, slowly, slowly, leaning down. Jonas can feel the slight puff of breath against his cheeks and he should be terrified, he should push Mitch off and pretend this never happened but he can’t seem to justify denying himself whatever this is. Whatever this is going to be.

“Joey,” Mitch breathes, mere centimetres from his lips. They haven’t even touched yet but the feeling of Mitch’s breath across his lips makes him shiver.

“Yeah,” Joey sighs in return, and then Mitch leans down that little bit further and presses his lips gently, oh _so_ gently against Jonas’s mouth before pulling back.

Mitch sees how wide and dark Joey’s eyes have gone, shimmering in the reflection of the soft pink light surrounding them, hears how his breath trembles on the exhale and he pushes forward again, more forcefully this time. His lips move against Jonas’s, sliding wet and open mouthed as he puts his full weight on top of him, arms sliding from holding his wrists to tangling in his soft, _oh god so fucking soft,_ hair. Jonas lets out a soft, low moan and it takes him a second to realise his arms are free but when he does he slides them up and around Mitch’s back, pulling his shirt up and stroking over his ribs. Mitch flinches back and Jonas immediately removes his hands and pulls back a little.

“No worries Spots, just ticklish,” he says, cocky smirk spreading back over his face, “but maybe…uh don’t right now?” Jonas can see the flicker of discomfort in Mitch’s eyes, he’s not as good a liar as he thinks he is.

“Sure,” Jonas gently cradles Mitch’s face instead, thumbs stroking over his cheeks and fingers scratching over his hair, “this okay?” Mitch nods, looking more at peace than Jonas has ever seen him.

They go to kiss again, but a sharp rap on the door jerks them apart, “Jonas, I know you’re busy with your _project_ but Dean wants you down to do the dishes.”

“Yeah, uh… Just coming Sidney!”

The pink lights have disappeared to be replaced by small eddies of green as Jonas pushes Mitch off and tries to rearrange his hair so it looks less like Mitch has been pawing at it. He sits there, awkwardly on the bed, as Jonas brushes his shirt down.

“Oh, you should uh… you should probably go now. I’m sorry,” Jonas says, hovering near the door.

Mitch dips his head and nods before standing and crossing to stand above Jonas, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow huh, Spots?”

Jonas doesn’t even have time to reply before Mitch’s mouth is on his, parting with a small tug on his lower lip. And then he’s gone, swaggering down the stairs, leaving Jonas with fluttering shades of pink fading into the air.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing for this fandom, let me know what you think! this is purely self indulgent tbh, ive been thinking about what would have happened if Dean wasn't the worst ever since i got up to date with the comic
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr @andro-queef


End file.
